


Arbitrium

by CCA03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Poor Dean Winchester, Poor Sam Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCA03/pseuds/CCA03
Summary: Chuck gives Dean a choice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Arbitrium

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I am just borrowing the characters for a few minutes. I'll put them back……maaaaybe. Italics are quotes from episodes. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, (waves hand in front of you) these are not the mistakes you are looking for. Yeah I did it, I Obi-Wan you!

Arbitrium

"I can end it all, Dean, just say two words, two words I want to hear."

Dean was staring down the cosmic being that had made his and his brother's lives a living nightmare. He could not believe it had come down to this—him standing alone against God himself. A few years ago, he would have called anyone crazy for suggesting such a scenario. Now it was just a typical day in the life of Dean Winchester. Everyone he ever cared for or loved was dead, and he was truly alone in the world. They had failed—every single one of them. Now, Dean, the lone soldier fighting the good fight, battling by himself with no backup. To carry the light when all he wanted to do was put it down and walk away. Because for him, what did it all mean? Why fight anymore if there was nothing left to fight for or for anyone for that matter? He just wanted it to be over. 

Licking his lips, Dean was trying not to allow his mouth to override his ass, to try and stay calm and collected, to try and not piss God off even more that he already was, "Oh yeah, what two words are those? You're a big giant dick?" Dean mentally kicked himself. Sometimes he hated his mouth and how quick his tongue was when it came to situations. Most of the time, it got him into more serious trouble only because Dean would say things off the cuff instead of planning and thinking them out. Then again, God knew who he was. Not like God would expect any less from Dean Winchester. 

"Okay, that's more than two words," Chuck laughing, almost like himself when they knew him as Chuck the writer and not as God. Dean missed the old Chuck, the loveable loser that was utterly socially awkward but somehow made himself a much more likable being. God was the complete opposite of Chuck, he was full of wrath and anger and just an over all prick who wanted everything his way, and if he couldn't, then everyone was going to pay. What made it scarier was you never quite knew which one you were talking to at the moment, "no Dean'O all I want to hear is, I win." 

It was apparent they never stood a chance. Dean was the last one standing. He was the soul survivor. Of course, God had won. He was God! They knew they were doomed from the beginning. But they wanted to dream, hoping beyond hope they could pull one final rabbit out of the hat. Why did Chuck have to hear that he had won? Was this some kind of sick joke? Was Chuck so self-absorbed and want to hear that no one could genuinely beat him in the big grand scheme of things that Death couldn't even reap him after all. Why did Chuck have to hear those two little words? It just didn't make any sense to Dean's rational human brain, "What?...I mean…why?" 

God looked stunned by the question. "Why wouldn't I!?" His voice was rising, and the atmosphere was shifting within a few seconds. Dean could feel the temperature rising within the very room they stood. "My own children, the beings that I have created, that I protected from the very beginning, tried to murder me, turn my sister against me….when all I wanted," Chuck looked down at his feet, and he looked back into Dean's eyes, "I never wanted this Dean. I wanted to be left alone to write my stories to have my perfect ending….but I couldn't even get that." 

Dean felt anger like he had never felt anger before. The very notion that God himself was sad that they dared to fight back, to try and take back control of the very thing they were promised at the beginning of time, to have freedom of will, of choice. The fact that Sam and Dean fought not to do what everyone was trying to lead them to do. To not end the story, the way God always envisioned, brother against brother, that one of them would end up killing the other. To reenact Abel and Cain. To roll over and die because Chuck was done with his humans, his sandcastles, his playthings. A child who was done playing and wanted to move on the next toy in the room. 

"You know what Chuck," Dean pronouncing his name with hate with such venom in his voice, "God, this," pointing to his chest, "is our lives!!" Now pointing back at Chuck, "I thought the whole reason you created life was to give freedom of choice not to put roadblocks of death and destruction so that you can have what you wanted in the end, your perfect little story. To be some RAT in your sadistic maze," shaking his head, "Screw you God, Chuck. All you care is about yourself, never have you ONCE thought about anyone but yourself. Not even your sister that you locked up. What you have done to my brother and I….nobody should be put through this, NOBODY! You can kill me now, but you will never get those words from me, ever. Congratulations, you got what you always wanted to be truly alone in the universe. I hope you like being alone Chuck, because you will have no one to talk to for eternity." 

Dean turned his back on God, ready to feel nothing at all. To be obliterated and to possibly find peace. Knowing that Chuck could end it all for him and Dean had turned his back. For once, Dean was not wanting to see it coming. To not look death in the face and see it staring back at him. Yet, nothing happened. Instead, Chuck spoke up. Almost in a small enough voice, Dean had a hard time hearing it at first and even registering what he had said. 

"I can fix it, you know, put it all back together. Send you back to the day in the hospital. The day I decided Dean Winchester would be saved by his father selling his soul. It was the day I went off the script." 

Dean blinked slowly. He was trying to take in what Chuck had just said to him. Trying to understand the words that were now exploding in Dean's mind as they comprehended the very essence of what God had just said. He slowly turned around, and for once, Chuck looked sorry, or was it guilt? Yet all Dean felt was confusion all around. 

"What?" 

"You were supposed to die, Dean. I intervened I…guess I messed with fate's plan…you know being God and all has it's perks," raising his eyebrows and waving his hands around, "I've told you before, you and Sam are my favorite always have been. I wasn't ready for the story to end so…" 

Dean could feel hundreds of memories flashing before his eyes. Fifteen years of heartache memories, of laughter, pain, sweat, blood, and loss, all rolled into one flash. 

_"Can I tell you something between you and me,"_

_"Who am I going to tell?"_

_"After our little, uh, experience,..for that whole year, I felt like I had this…hole in my gut…like I was missing something..I didn't know what. Do you know what it was? It was you. The pain of losing my Father and Sammy. I just…I wish I had gone with you for good._

_"I tried to tell you what you already know. She's disrupting the natural order by being alive. You, of all people, know what that means. Chaos and sadness will follow her for the rest of her life._

_"Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wreaking the natural order is not quite such fun…when you have to mop up the mess. Is it?_

Dean coming back to reality, coming out of the memories that he seemed to be deeply tranced in, shaking his head Dean looked at Chuck, still trying to grasp what he was hearing. 

"So what does that mean for…Sammy…Dad. Dad sold his soul that day…what will happen to him…..what happens?" The words were spilling out quickly, almost in a panic. 

"What was originally supposed to happen that day, you die. John and Sam exact revenge, and both walk away from that life for good. Yes, people you have saved will die more than likely. People will always die…it's how I kind of designed it to be, you know? No apocalypse because Sam walks away for good, never to return to hunting. Lives a nice boring life." 

"Just like that. You fix everything…the worlds our world whatever…"

"Like it never happened….again God." Shrugging his shoulders. 

"Then I want one promise," Chuck waiting for Dean to continue, "I don't care how you do it, but Jess gets to come back. He gets to have children and grow old with her. He is done with the monsters of this world and any other world. Dad, he is left alone he will be at peace, Cas gets to be…well Cas and Bobby he lives, oh and Charlie." Dean was trying to think of everyone they had ever known. So many names and faces were flashing as quickly as he could say them. What if he forgot somebody? Dean thought in a panic. 

Chuck put up his hand, seeing the inner fight going on in Dean's mind. 

"Dean, I promise everyone will be at peace and protected and will live long, healthy lives until they come home." 

Dean searched Chuck's eyes. He was looking for any false or lie. To trap him into saying something he never wanted to say. Yet, for everything Chuck had put them through, Dean Winchester believed him for the first time. That God would finally do right by them all. They would, after what seemed like a lifetime, would have peace. Then it struck Dean, he completely forgot about someone, and for half a second, he felt guilty for not even thinking about this person. 

"Wait…what about Jack?" Dean knew that even bringing up the Nephilim could get himself set on fire and burn in hell for all eternity, but the kid had grown on him and didn't even realize how much Jack meant to him and Sammy. Jack was one of them. He had become a Winchester.

"Trust me, Dean. I'll make sure he is taken care of." 

For the first time that Dean could remember, he had to believe in God. Had to think that he would do the right thing and set everything right, that everything that had gone so wrong and had turned into looking into the glass mirror type of horror was because Dean survived and catastrophically altered things. It explained why no matter how much they tried to fix things, they always made it worse. Sam and Dean would fix one problem, and it would just create another mess on top of the one they would be dealing with. It was fighting a leaky dam, and each hole they plugged up, five more would appear. It was a losing battle; no one could win. His very presence allowed altered the timeline. He threw everything into utter chaos, and every time he died, he would mess up the order of things, and someone else would pay the price. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes. His lips were feeling utterly thick like he had been sedated, almost hard to swallow. He then uttered the words he never thought he would speak in his life. 

"Then Chuck…you win. I lose."

Chuck's eyes light up, and the atmosphere shifted once more, but this time Dean felt nothing but warmth and comfort as though he was wrapped in an incredible warm blanket. With a beautiful smile, Chuck brought his fingers up. 

"Actually, Dean, you win." 

With those last words spoken, Chuck snapped his fingers. 

(Hospital)

Dean snapped into his body in the hospital. He immediately realized where he was and the conversation that had just transpired. His back was to Tessa. She had only got done telling him how ghosts become so violent, and there was no way he was getting back into his body. He walked over and sat down, which she followed him. Sitting next to Dean, she slowly put her hand into the back part of his hair, comforting him by moving her fingers through his hair tenderly, trying to ease him into his decision, into saying yes. Yet Tessa had no idea the Dean she was dealing with now had memories of the future how it was going to go wrong so very quickly. He could hear talking and him responding as he did in the past. Then Tessa asked the question one more time. 

"Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So, what's it going to be? 

Dean turned around to look at Tessa, knowing the lights were going to start flickering because of the deal his father had tried to make, but if Dean couldn't be brought back, then no deal could be struck, and his father would go on to live another day along with Sammy. 

Taking in a deep breath and the most calming feeling took over his soul as he nodded his head, not having the courage to speak the actual words. 

She smiles. She reaches for Dean to embrace him as he slowly falls into her as she then envelopes them both into a warm light. 

(Dean's Hospital Room)

The machines suddenly sprang to life as they began to wail in protest as Dean's vitals began to drop drastically. Sam Winchester slowly backs up to the window as the doctors and nurses began rushing in to save his brother's life. Tears started to pool into Sam's eyes, not being able to hold back the heartbreak for deep down subconsciously; Sam knew this was it. He was watching his brother lose his battle and give up the fight. Sam saw his father in the doorway, and they caught each other's eyes as they then looked back at Dean. John's face was a mask of complete and utter confusion as to what was going on. It was all a blur for Sam as they continued to try and bring Dean back, but the doctor finally made the call. 

"Stop compressions. I'm calling it. Time of death 10:31 A.M." 

Sam felt his legs collapse underneath him as he slid down the window and onto the floor and sat their loss in his grief. The nurses and doctors turned off the machines and gave the family their space as they came to terms with what just happened. John slowly walked up to the bed with tears already falling down his face. The most excruciating sound came from John at the loss of his older son. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. John's eyes looked up to the ceiling and whispering "take care of our son Mary, take care of him." 

Somewhere in the heavens, Dean Winchester was a little disoriented as memories flashed before him. Memories of the future of the past. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and Dean found himself standing by himself. 

"Dean?" 

Dean turned around slowly. He recognized that voice. The blonde hair standing out against her brilliant but soft smile as he always remembered it. 

"Mom?" 

He took only a few steps, and they both slammed into each other into a strong embrace as they reunited. 

"Welcome home sweetie, welcome home." 

* * *

For Dean, time was different in heaven. He was finally at peace. Something he had not been able to achieve his entire life and to have it, there was no greater feeling. Yet, for Dean, even in heaven, something was missing. For him, it felt like an eternity, and he never thought he'd hear his mother utter the words he so desperately wanted to hear, "Dean, it's time." Dean Winchester knew that his baby brother was finally coming home.

Dean was right there in the hospital with Sam Winchester as his wife Jess and their children and even grandchildren stood around waiting for the inevitable. For them, it was a sad time, a lot of silent crying and just keeping each other company. For Dean, it was the opposite. He was finally getting his baby brother back. No one knew the older brother was even there except one, Jessica. Her body shivered at the presence that had entered the room, she sat up straighter and looked around, and a very soft smile came to her lips. She looked past her family and to the back of the room and then looked back at Sam. She leaned down, kissed his forehead, and leaned into his ear so only he could hear her, "Go to him, Sam. I love you." With that said, Sam Winchester let go, his body giving up the fight and giving out one final breath before his heart completely stopped. As the machine screamed, Sam found himself outside his body but not the old age he had ripened to, no he was his younger self again. 

"Hey,....Sammy." 

Sam turned around to see his brother standing there. The brother he had missed so desperately that he wondered why he had to lose him that day. They were finally becoming brothers again. Though Sam never told anyone, it was the best time of his life during that whole year. Even though he had mourned Jessica's life and dealt with her death, he still gained his brother in the process. Sitting next to his brother and going on hunts. Laughing about the small stupid stuff and having each other's backs as they took on anything that preyed on the innocent. 

A year later, almost to the day that Dean died, Sam would end up finding Jess alive, taken by the yellow-eyed demon. Sam and his father John were able to exact revenge and get the closure for both that so desperately needed. His father was finally at peace with having killed the demon, Sam was no longer having visions, and everything seemed to fall back into place for the Winchesters. John retired from the hunting world, and Sammy did what he wanted to do and always regretted not doing in the first place, asking Jess to marry him. Sam finally had the life he wanted, but somewhere deep down, he still kind of wondered what had happened if Dean had survived, and they continued hunting going down that road. Yet, in the end, it did not seem to matter anymore. His physical body was full of pain and suffering as he aged and grew older. His soul was at peace and content, and all the feeling of regret and loss was gone. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me. Say, you wanna go for a ride?" Dean smiled his wicked grin. 

Sam flashed his own, "I thought you'd never ask." 

Before Sam Winchester could even process what happened, they were sitting in the Impala. Dean turned the engine on and grabbed the shifter to place it in drive. Spinning the tires, with the engine roaring in their ears, they took off with dust in the air. Dean pushed a tape in, and Carry on My Wayward Son began blaring from the speakers.

"Was one of the few songs I loved." Sam spoke, placing his hand out the window and feeling the breeze hit his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. Dean looked over and nodded his head, "yeah, it always kind of held a soft spot in my heart." 

The black 1967 Chevy Impala flew by, and not even seeing Chuck standing there watching as the boys enjoyed their car ride, he smiled. "Carry on, boys, carry on." 

~FINIS~

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaaay so this is kind of my first official SPN story if you don't count that tiny ass crossover I did, yeah I've never really read a whole lot of SPN stories so hopefully I didn’t write anything to close to what another author has written. Anyways, with the final coming up closer and closer I just COULD NOT get this little tiny story out of my head. My muse would not allow me to rest on it, so I decided what the hell I'll write it. Liked it…greattttt if you didn't like it….sorrrrrry. Anyhew, hope you liked my first one maybe I'll come back to write another story. Had one tumbling around in my head. Will see. P.S. I just wanted Chuck to go out on a good note man, I just hate that he turned into the big evil villain I miss old Chuck :( and dammit I wanted my Disney ending what can I say but I fear we are definitely not going to get that. Guess will seeeeeee.


End file.
